Nirvana
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: El ángel solo tenía un trabajo esa noche, pero su responsabilidad era eterna. Propaganda para "¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak."


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Propaganda para "¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak." Y extra de Loveless. Porque esta pareja merece más amor uvu

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>El rubio hojeó los papeles frente a él, mientras sus alas completamente blancas se abrían en su espalda para emprender el vuelo; odiaba trabajar horas extras, sobre todo en aquella época del año donde más frío había en la tierra. No era como si los cambios de temperatura le afectaran, pero los humanos caminaban con más prisa con el fin de resguardarse de las inclemencias del clima y era más problemático rastrearlos.<p>

Ese caso en particular era uno que requeriría mucho de su tiempo y todavía tenía que clasificar el trabajo de los chicos de las secciones de rangos inferiores al suyo.

Como ángel, su tarea era más sencilla que la de los guardianes; solo ir a recoger el alma de los muertos y ya, de regreso al cielo. La peor parte es cuando la persona no sabia que iba a morir y tenía que esperar a que; le diera un infarto o paro respiratorio, o la segunda opción que era por medio de un asesinato.

Miró los papeles una vez más, confirmando que la dirección era la correcta y entró sin preocuparse por nada. Se sentó en el sofá a la espera de que el pobre incauto llegara a su casa solo para ser apuñalado por una navaja de un ladrón principiante y lleno de drogas en su sistema.

Lo único que el rubio sabia acerca de su futura entrega era que la palabra «narcisista» se quedaba chica, lo que no aseguraba nada para anda bueno. Así que se permitió relajarse, el chico no iba a irse a ningún otro lado que no fuera con él.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando un par de fotografías llamó su atención, se levantó del sofá para verlas y se quedó quieto en su sitio.

Riley estaba ahí.

«Estoy jodido».

Tomó los papeles con violencia para revisar la ultima hoja cuando el grito en la puerta se escuchó y el asaltante huía presa del nerviosismo que lo recorría al ver la sangre por primera vez.

La madera crujió cuando se abrió con violencia y el humano entró arrastrándose con toda su ropa llena del líquido carmín, en su rostro la decisión de sobrevivir a cualquier costo.

Pero el ángel sabia cual era su destino.

—Deja de luchar contra la muerte. —Murmuró apretando el puño al ver la sentencia escrita con hilos dorados sobre el papel.

Porque ahora lo reconocía y no le agradaba para nada el volverlo a ver. No después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar por su causa, ni haber muerto por él años atrás.

Cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando más intensamente de lo que debería, le dio la espalda a la espera de que pudiera verlo, lo que podía tardar un par de horas o hasta días.

—¿Narciso?

«Jodete mundo espiritual por tu lógica», siseó al darse la vuelta para mirar al ángel recién nacido.

—Wallace.

—No puede ser— negó mirando a todos lados— tú estás muerto...tú...tú— entonces miró su cuerpo en el suelo y su cara palideció.

—Enhorabuena, has sido promovido de ser un mortal reencarnado a un ángel recolector.— El sarcasmo inundaba la voz de Narciso, aun así, sus ojos no demostraron felicidad alguna.

—Pero...

—No hay nirvana para ti— aclaró el rubio— y es mejor irnos antes de que alguien venga y te vea, aun puedes ser considerado un fantasma.

—Espera, espera— Wallace lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano—, no entiendo, ¿por qué?

Narciso se soltó del agarre y lo tomó por la espalda para empujarlo hacia afuera, pero antes de que volviera a hablar y alertar a medio vecindario lo alzó como un costal de papas y emprendió el vuelo, aun le tomaría un par de años a que sus alas salieran, así que tendría que acompañarlo al ser su recolector.

Y no, no podía contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho por la sencilla razón de que no iba a decir en voz alta que lo había echado de menos que incluso sus superiores lo habían notado. Aun sino quería verlo en ese momento, Narciso siempre lo había amado por eso cuando murió; en lugar de reencarnar, le habían dado ese trabajo, porque Wallace aún tenía una misión que cumplir en la tierra y a él solo le quedaba esperarlo.

—Te extrañé— murmuró Wallace con voz extrañamente dulce.

«Y yo a ti».

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
